Family Values
by TheBoglies
Summary: A new story by Sammi - Spin Off Part 3 - Family Values
1. Part 1

**Family Values – The Spin off 3**

_ Continued from the spin off 2, now in the year 2008, two and a half years on from The Spin off 2, it is the beginning of August, the twins are now 3 about to turn 4, the rest is explained in the first chapter _

The bright August morning sun shone through to Lexie and Archie's bedroom as they sat in bed together. Lexie ran her fingers over the red leather cover of the photo album she was holding, which they had started in 2006 as a new years resolution to a better year together as a family and home again at Glenbogle.

It was now the year 2008 and as Lexie balanced the photo album on top of her big pregnant belly she reflected the conversation her and Archie had, had about having another baby.

_"Well it's something we have thought about for a while, and well the girls are 3 now, it would be a good time to consider another child if you wanted too" Archie suggested to Lexie as they lay in bed that morning._

_Lexie smiled as she saw Duncan run past their bedroom door with Ellie and Kyla running behind him giggling. "I guess another one wouldn't be too bad" Lexie replied pondering the thought._

_"Excellent" Archie answered with a big grin, "I need a son to carry on the lairdship"_

_"Arch you can't guarantee a son" Lexie replied sharply_

_"Well it's got to be a boy this time hasn't it, I mean we had twin girls" Archie commented_

_"I don't think it works that way Arch" Lexie reminded him, a bit unsure about the whole thing now. "And what if it's not a boy?" she questioned_

_"Then we'll try again" Archie smiled but was met with Lexie's frown_

_"Arch I am not gonnae be poppin' out babies till you get a son!" Lexie shouted, "So ok what if I have a girl, will you not love her as much as if she were a boy?"_

_Archie was shocked by Lexie's reaction "Oh course not, I would love her all the same"_

_"I just don't know if it's a good idea now" Lexie replied_

Yet here she was 7 months later and pregnant, due to have the baby in 2 months.

"Can we look through again?" Lexie asked opening up the album.

Archie sighed, "Lex we must have looked through about a thousand times"

Lexie smiled and moved closer to Archie in bed as he put his arm around her and turned his attention to the album.

As they looked at the first page it was filled with pictures from the New Year celebrations bringing in the year 2006.

"I must admit that was one good party" Archie commented as they looked through the pictures.

"You and Paul look good together in your kilts" Lexie mentioned pointing to the picture of the two brothers standing together with Lizzie.

"Yeh we do make quite a pair" Archie admitted laughing.

"Oh look Paul's 40th, Isobel was starting to show there wasn't she, she must have been about 4 months along then" Lexie noted

"Then the next thing you know, out pops Livia" Archie laughed turning five pages.

"Archie!" Lexie replied in protest

"It's only the usual birthdays" Archie replied

"You mean that special day once a year when our children age another year" Lexie answered before noting another picture "Oh I love that picture of Paul and Livia" Lexie continued pointing to a picture of a proud Paul holding his baby daughter in his arms with her bright blue eyes and a little tuft of blonde hair, which Isobel claimed came from her Grandma. Which was how 'Livia' got her name, from her great grandma Olivia, and her grandma Megan, and so she was blessed by the loch in a joint effort by Archie and Paul as Livia Megan Bowman.

There had been discussions over adding Macdonald to her name but Isobel had objected it saying Livia Megan Bowman Macdonald might just be harming the poor kid already, so Livia Megan Bowman stuck.

"…And then we have the girls in their bridesmaid dresses down on the beach" Archie commented turning to Paul and Isobel's loch side wedding, which had taken place in November, a month after Livia had been born.

"Oh it was cold that day" Lexie mentioned seeing a picture of her holding Livia as the wind blew Lexie's hair all over her face.

"Ah I remember it well" Archie replied looking at a picture of him holding his kilt from blowing up.

"Oh Aye chilly was it?" Lexie joked

"…And turning to the girls 3rd birthday party" Archie quickly changed the subject.

"I feel sorry for them being born on the 12th August" Lexie added

"What because it's our wedding anniversary or the fact it's the start of the shooting season and we all wake up to excited old men shooting guns?" Archie replied

"Both I think!" Lexie answered smiling at a picture of the birthday cake Molly had helped make with the supervision of Lexie in the kitchen.

"Still it was special having the birthday picnic up on the hilltop to share our 5th wedding anniversary" Lexie added

"See I'm not just a pretty face" Archie smiled

"Yeah and at 38 you still look half decent" Lexie joked only for Archie to have a come back "And who turned the big 3-0 that year?"

"And my wonderful husband whisked me down south to London for a much needed shopping trip and overnight stay in a five star hotel" Lexie replied

"I aim to please" Archie commented giving her a kiss.

"Don't forget Dunc turned 30 that year as well" Lexie mentioned turning to Duncan's birthday party.

"I Can't believe we let him plan his own birthday party" Archie replied looking at the pictures of a bouncy castle with full grown adults jumping around on it like little kids.

"Oh come on the bouncy castle was still fun after a serving of ice cream and jelly" Lexie laughed remembering Archie throwing up later that night.

"Remind me why we let Duncan baby sit the girls again?" Archie commented as he received a playful hit from Lexie.

"Which leads us into this year" Archie mentioned turning past more Christmas celebrations and new years and past early year birthdays.

"And now we've got the girls turning 4, Livia turning 2 and the birth of our new baby all to look forward too." Lexie replied as she closed the album and put it at the bottom of their bed as she snuggled up to Archie and he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Talking of the girls, I better go see if their up" Archie answered as he got out of bed. Lexie snuggled down under the covers "I think I could go back to sleep"

"MUMMY!" Ellie shrieked as she came charging through the bedroom door. Lexie immediately woke again and turned to see an energetic 3 year old attempting to climb on the bed.

Archie came through carrying Kyla in his arms as he plonked her down on the bed and lifted up Ellie.

"Oh Ellie be careful of mummy's tummy" Lexie informed her daughter who was bouncing nearby.

Kyla and Ellie both knelt beside Lexie and put there tiny hands on her belly, each slapping away the others hand.

"Girl's its big enough for the both of you" Archie commented attempting to be peace maker between them both.

"Baby not kicking mummy" Kyla questioned putting her hands in the air and shrugging her shoulders.

"I reckon baby's still asleep" Lexie replied whispering.

"Shh" Ellie mouthed at Kyla.

"Oh Hello, not interrupting anything am I?" Paul's voice came from the doorway, holding a fully dressed and ready Livia in his arms, with her little denim farmer dungarees on as Paul liked to call them, with her bright blonde hair done up on the top of her head.

"No come on in, your up bright and early aren't you?" Archie commented

"Isobel and I have got some business calls to make and sort out and we were wondering if ya wouldn't mind watching Liv for a while?" Paul asked

"No problem, bring her over here to her Aunt Lexie" Lexie replied ushering Paul over and holding her arms open for her niece who shouted "Lex!" as Paul bought her over and handed her to Lexie.

The girls smiled up at Paul with grinning white teeth. "You trouble's gonna give your uncle Paul a hug?" Paul asked as they both bundled up on the bed to give Paul a hug. He wrapped his arms round them both until they giggled.

"Right well I better be off, thanks again" Paul commented as he left the five of them in the room.

"Peek a boo Livia" Ellie spoke as she hid behind the covers making her cousin giggle as she jumped up. Kyla went and sat on Archie's lap and sucked her thumb while nesting into his t-shirt.

"So it's different having five in a bed then" Archie mentioned as they all sat together.

"Yeah, well there will be soon, oh which reminds me tomorrow I'm going to Glasgow to visit my mum and have a scan at the hospital" Lexie answered

"I'm not coming?" Archie questioned

"Arch some one has to stay and look after the girls, Molly's going down to London to stay with friends and Isobel and Jess are going out and Duncan and Golly are working on the other side of the estate" Lexie replied

"Oh ok then, I just feel bad" Archie answered

"Well don't, plus you'd have to spend 48 hours with my mother" Lexie laughed

"We'll be fine here wont we girls" Archie asked as Kyla nodded her head against Archie's chest.


	2. Part 2

**Family Values – Part 2**

Archie ran the bath for the twins that morning. Lexie had left the night before to go to Glasgow and today was the day where Archie would be looking after the girls all by himself for a whole day, without any help.

"Ellie come here" Archie pleaded with his daughter as she ran away from him.

"Daddy, I need a wee wee" Kyla tugged on his t-shirt as he tried to undress Ellie.

"The potty's their Ky" Archie replied to Kyla as he finally got Ellie undressed. Kyla remained standing staring back at Archie with her bright blue eyes. Archie signed then took her to the potty and sat her down and waited.

"Ducky duck's" Ellie spoke to herself as she stood beside the bath and tipped all the bath toys into the bath.

"Ellie be careful" Archie answered turning round to see Ellie smile innocently back at him and giggle. "Opps"

"You finished yet Ky?" Archie asked as he sat on the toilet seat waiting for Kyla to finish.

"I don't need a wee daddy" Kyla replied standing up and joining Ellie at the side of the bath. Archie sighed and lifted each girl into the bath. He sat happily watching them play with the plastic yellow ducks until an argument broke out.

"Mine" Ellie screamed snatching the duck of Kyla and splashing water.

"No Ellie mine!" Kyla replied back to her taking hold of the duck again and holding on tight.

"Girls, look give daddy the duck" Archie pleaded

"MINE KYLA!" Ellie screamed one more time then as she pulled it; Kyla let go and Ellie fell backwards into the water.

"Oh god" Archie cried out as he pulled her back up, Ellie was shocked at first then burst out in tears. Archie tried to calm her down and as he went to wipe the water out of her eyes, she grabbed him in a rather wet hug, as she let go Archie looked down to observe his now wet t-shirt.

Ellie kicked her legs and water splashed everywhere including right over Archie. As Archie wiped the water of his face, he grabbed the girls towel dressing gowns.

"Right time to get out I think"

He wrapped each one in their towel dressing gown and put on their slippers and escorted them to their room.

Archie stood in front of the big dresser draw in between the two small beds, and opened one draw up. Beside him Ellie pulled out a top "Want this one"

Meanwhile the other side of him, Kyla started pulling out tops and letting each one fall to the floor.

"No, no Kyla stop it" Archie cried out picking up the once ironed tops. "Look Mummy has put out what your going to wear today" as Archie carefully put the tops back in the draw and took Lexie's suggestion and started to get the girls dressed. He put on Ellie's top and she started fiddling with the collar.

"Ellie leave it alone its fine" Archie replied

"Ouch its hurting daddy" Ellie replied tugging on the collar until Archie realised he had put it on back to front and that is why it was hurting her.

"I Want waffles daddy" Kyla told Archie after he had finished dressing them.

"Waffles?" Archie replied confused

"Waffles! Waffles!" Ellie repeated jumping up and down.

Just then the phone went, Archie picked up Kyla and took Ellie by the hand as he went down the stairs to pick up the phone.

"Hello Glenbogle house"

"Oh hi Arch, its Paul"

"Paul…hi"

"Is Lex there? Just Livia's sick and I wanted to ask her…"

"Sorry Paul, she's gone to Glasgow today"

"Oh yeah…so how's it going with the girls?"

"Well I got more wet then them at bath time, totally mucked up their clothes and now they want waffles!"

"Waffles?"

"Yes Waffles!"

"Well is it ok for me to come round…cos Isobel's not here and well I could give you a hand"

"Do you know how to make waffles?"

"Er…yes?"

"Then yes please come round"

"Ok cya soon Arch"

"Bye"

"Right well I'm just going to put the gel on your stomach now, sorry that it's cold" The nurse spoke to Lexie as they sat in the hospital. "Right now if we just put this over…then the image of the baby should come up here…ah there we go" the nurse commented to Lexie showing her the image of the baby. "Well there's just the one this time" the nurse joked, as Lexie looked a little relieved but smiled as she understood the joke. "Well the baby looks very healthy, as you can see here's the baby's spine, then its head. You can even see its brain, and its heart beating there." the nurse pointed out for Lexie to see as a huge smile formed on her face at the little heart inside her beating. "Then the baby's got its arms and legs there and there" the nurse finished sitting back for Lexie to admire the image.

Lexie thought for a moment, and then decided to ask.

"Can I know the gender of the baby?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" the nurse checked

"Yes, I'm sure" Lexie replied nodding

"Well Mrs.MacDonald, it looks like you will be expecting another little girl" the nurse answered.

Lexie smiled in reply, but even though she was happy she was having another girl, it meant Archie wasn't going to get his son. So then she decided she wasn't going to tell him, if he was going to get upset about it then it might as well wait 2 more months, she didn't think she would be able to cope with it until then.

Paul got out of the 4 x 4 and un-strapped Livia from her car seat in the back. He put her balanced on his side and strolled round the back of the house past the many toy cars and bikes that lay scattered in the courtyard behind the kitchen and entered the Macdonald's kitchen to meet Archie.

Ellie and Kyla sat side by side the other side of the kitchen table. Ellie had a messy ponytail on the top of her head and next to her Kyla had uneven bunches. Paul laughed at the sight of them and thought about what Lexie would think if she saw them.

Archie was in the pantry with his head in the freezer, sighing to himself and moving frozen fish and products about trying to find some waffles.

Paul coughed loudly to get his attention and Archie jumped up banging his head on the lid of the freezer.

He turned around rubbing his head. "Hi Paul"

Paul laughed "Here take Liv, I'll find them"

Archie walked over to Paul and took his niece off his brother. The usually red rosy cheeked Livia looked pale today and sleepy.

"So what's wrong with her?" Archie asked as Paul dug around in the freezer.

"Don't know, shes been sick all day, I've had to change her 2 times already" Paul replied standing up and producing a packet of waffles in his hand. As Archie gave worrying glances down at Livia and handed her quickly back to Paul.

Ellie and Kyla nattered to each other and giggled as Archie put the waffles in the oven to cook.

"So has Lexie got any Capol or something I can give her?" Paul asked as Archie walked over to a top cupboard.

"Come on Paul, this is Lexie, we've got a whole chemist in this cupboard" Archie replied laughing as he produced bottles of children's medicine in the cupboard. Retrieving a medicine spoon from the draw he poured the pink liquid out on the spoon and feed it into Livias mouth.

"I want some!" Ellie shouted from behind Archie.

"Me too!" Kyla added holding her hands out to Archie.

"Girls, how many times do I have to tell you, you only have it when your poorly" Archie explained to his daughters as a disappointed expression appeared on both there faces at the thought of not getting some of the strawberry flavoured liquid.

"They look just like Lexie when they do that, quite scary really" Archie laughed to Paul as he went to get the waffles out the oven.

Lexie pulled the car up outside her mother's house on the outskirts of Glasgow. She walked through the perfectly landscaped garden to the big white door. Her mother and Eric had such a nice house, that it almost baffled Lexie as to how different it was to the one she had lived in as a child with her mother.

"Lexie darling!" Pamela opened the door and hugged her daughter in her arms before pulling her inside and shutting the door behind her.

"Hello mum" Lexie replied with a smile.

"My your getting big now aren't you, don't want to go putting too much weight on now do you, don't want to end up like your father after" Pamela added

"Mum I'm pregnant" Lexie replied frustrated, her mother was already annoying her and she had only been there a few minutes.

"I know that dear, right come through I've just been shopping and I have some things to show you!" Pamela ushered Lexie through to the living area where bags of shopping lay scattered on the floor.

Lexie dropped herself down in a nearby chair she was exhausted.

Pamela held up a baby gap bag. "I couldn't resist" she laughed

"Mum you shouldn't have, I've got loads of baby clothes" Lexie replied

"All Ellie's and Kyla's stuff is premie clothes, you'll need some newborn ones this time" Pamela answered holding up a cute pink baby grow with 'Baby Gap' printed across the front.

"Mum its pink" Lexie stated

"Well I know that pet, I'm not colourblind" Pamela replied

"What if I have a boy?" Lexie questioned, knowing full well she was having a girl, but it frustrated her that her mum had bought stuff for a girl.

"Oh come on Lexie, you know this family is destined to have girls, your gran had me and your auntie, I had you, your aunt had Susan and Jane, you had Ellie and Kyla. Susan had Melanie and Laura and now Jane's expecting a girl" Pamela stated rolling the facts off her tongue.

"That's just a coincidence" Lexie answered back

"Well whatever, if you don't want the clothes I'll give them to Jane, shes expecting" Pamela sighed folding the clothes back up.

"Er no wait, I never said I didn't want them" Lexie replied quickly

Pamela smiled and handed Lexie the bag "I knew you'd like them"

Isobel and Jess returned later on in the afternoon and walked in the house to find Archie and Paul asleep on the sofa with Livia rested on Paul's chest and Ellie and Kyla laying either side of Archie. The mess that lay on the floor of toys, drink cups, paper and colouring pencils shocked Isobel as to what Lexie was going to think when she got back but smiled at the scene of the two men.

Isobel and Jess looked to each other and Jess nodded "Was thinking the same, I'll start clearing up"

Isobel walked over to Paul and Archie and picked Livia up off Paul's chest as he stirred. She cuddled Livia, and Livia fell back to sleep on Isobel's shoulder. Archie woke up and peered up at Isobel with Paul.

"What's this? Daddy day care?" Isobel joked as Jess started to pick the toys up off the floor and put them in the boxes at the side of the room.

"Oh Jess I'll do that" Archie spoke up feeling guilty

"No worries, you stay there" Jess smiled back.

"Well we better be getting home" Isobel answered as Paul got up from the sofa. "Got cows, a child and a husband to feed" she smiled as Paul put his arm around her.

"Thanks for helping today Paul" Archie answered as the family walked out of the room.

Archie carefully slid his arms out from either side of the twins and left them to sleep as he walked over to Jess to help.

"So…how's it going with you and Duncan, thought any more about getting married?" Archie asked as they cleared the toys together.

"I don't know, he hasn't said anything about it…I mean I'd like too…I think, but if he's not ready…" Jess stuttered

Archie smiled as he noticed her look across to the girls and smile. "Getting broody?" Archie asked

Jess laughed "I don't know, I guess just Lex is about to have another one, Isobel has Livia…I'm just kinda the odd one out"

"Well I'll tell ya what, you and Duncan can have the girls on loan for a weekend" Archie laughed as he looked down at his T-shirt filled with apple juice stains and food marks along with the felt tip pen on his arms. He didn't know how Lexie did it everyday.


	3. Part 3

**Family Values – Part 3******

**August 10th 2008******

Archie and Lexie left the twins with Molly as they travelled into the village to see the finishing touches being done on Glenbogle's new public swimming pool. Archie had decided that the village needed something for the public to do, and a swimming pool, by Lexie's suggestion seemed to fit perfectly.

Lexie had never had swimming lessons as a child apart from the ones through school. She had watched as they walked along the beach a few weeks ago with the girls at Archie nervously flinching every time either Ellie or Kyla went too near the water. She knew in his heart he was frightened for them to go near the water, he didn't want anything to happen to them. So Lexie had decided as soon as the swimming pool was open, she was going to enrol Ellie and Kyla into swimming lessons.

As Archie and Lexie walked into the nearly finished building, Lexie's eyes lit up and her grip on Archie's hand increased as she got excited that this was her idea. Archie went away to talk to one of the builders as Lexie wondered around the reception area reading the notices put up on the walls when a blonde haired lady came up behind her.

"Looks like it will be popular"

Lexie turned round to notice the blonde haired woman who wore her hair down and styled with a flick at the bottom. She had sparkling green eyes and her face was dressed with clear make-up, she smiled a Hollywood smile at Lexie as Lexie returned the smile.

"Melissa Ashford" the lady introduced herself placing her hand out in front of Lexie as Lexie shook her hand

"Lexie Macdonald" Lexie replied

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Macdonald, you're the laird's wife right?" Melissa answered eyeing over to Archie in the background

"Aye" Lexie laughed

"I've just moved into the village with my Husband Ian and my two twin daughters Jennifer and Elizabeth, the big cottage next to the village shop." Melissa explained

"Oh wow you have twin girls too?" Lexie replied excited

"You do?" Melissa asked surprised

"Yes, Ellie and Kyla, they turn four in two days time"

"Eleanor what a pretty name" Melissa commented

"Oh no its just Ellie" Lexie replied, noticing the up-turned nose reaction of Melissa. "So how old are Jenny and Lizzy?" Lexie asked, playing back Melissa's game.

"Jennifer and Elizabeth are four, they start at the village school in September" Melissa.

"Oh so do the twins, they can start school together" Lexie smiled

"You know, you shouldn't class them as 'the twins', its bad for their social development" Melissa answered

"Their social development?" Lexie repeated

"If you carry on calling them 'the twins' for the rest of their life they will never develop individual personalities, next your be telling me they look exactly the same" Melissa laughed

Lexie swallowed nervously. "They are, well their identical"

"So are my girls, but they have different hairstyles, wear different clothes" Melissa replied

Lexie remained silent; Melissa's smile haunted her. Was Lexie a bad mother? Was she harming Ellie and Kyla's social development?

"So how far along are you?" Melissa asked turning her attention to Lexie's baby bump.

Archie came up behind Lexie and wrapped his arms around her and placed them on her stomach.

"Seven Months" Archie answered for Lexie who still couldn't get her words out

"Oh so expecting quite soon then" Melissa replied

"Yep, anyways Lex I'm all done here, so when your ready we better be getting back, mother can't handle the twins for a whole afternoon" Archie stated

Melissa raised her eyebrows at Lexie as Archie mentioned 'twins'

"Don't call them the twins Arch, call them Ellie and Kyla" Lexie corrected sharply.

Archie stood back and un-wrapped his arms from Lexie; Melissa looked at him and gave him a smile.

"Nice meeting you Melissa, I expect we shall be seeing you again soon" Lexie answered before turning on her heels and walking out the door to the car.

Archie followed her shortly after and got in the car.

"What was all that about in there?" he raised his voice.

"Nothing, you just shouldn't name them 'the twins,'" Lexie stated

"Lex! We've called them that since they were born" Archie argued back

"Well now its time to change, they will never improve their social development or develop their own individualities if we carry on calling them 'the twins,'" Lexie replied, Archie's confused expression explained a lot of what he was thinking.

"Lex…what happened to you in there? What did that woman say?" Archie asked

"Melissa, didn't say anything, now come on lets get home we have Ellie and Kyla's birthday party to finish planning" Lexie replied as Archie sighed and started up the engine.

"Gathering in the library in 15 minutes" Archie called into Paul as they stopped off at the farm.

"Ok Arch" Paul replied stacking jars into a box as Isobel sat at the table drinking a cup of tea and Livia sat eating in the high chair next to her.

"Is this about the twins party Arch?" Isobel asked

"Yeah…oh and we are to no longer call them 'the twins' Lex's rules" Archie informed

"What? But we've always called them that when talking about them together" Paul replied giving Arch the same confused look as he had done earlier to Lex.

"Don't ask, Lex's hormones playing up again I think" Archie replied as he dashed back out the door and into the car.

Lexie sat in the library with Ellie on her lap jabbing on about what she had done today. Kyla sat with two Barbie dolls at Lexie's feet and Ewan came in with cups of tea and handed them out.

Jess and Duncan came in through the kitchen and took off their muddy boots and met Golly sitting at the table.

"Meeting still on?" Jess asked as Golly nodded and got up with them to join the others in the library.

Archie came through holding a list in his hand and sat down next to Lexie and Kyla immediately jumped up and climbed onto Archie's lap.

"Just waiting for the Bowman family to arrive" Archie laughed as everyone sat round drinking their tea.

Molly entered the room carrying Livia and Paul and Isobel followed behind her.

"Ok everyone here now?" Lexie asked as she peered round the room to check.

"Ok now birthday preparations for the twins" Archie announced as Lexie did a polite cough

"Sorry…Ellie and Kyla's birthday party" Archie corrected himself

"What daddy?" Kyla asked hearing her name mentioned

"We are planning you a birthday party" Archie replied smiling

"Why?" Ellie asked confused, showing Archie a similar expression to his own

"Because you are going to be four" Archie explained showing four fingers.

"Why?" Kyla then asked, as the room filled with laughter

"Any way… just to go over everyone's duties on the day" Archie informed reading from his list.

"Duncan, the bouncy castle will be arriving at 10am on Tuesday, if you and Golly could set it up over at the wildlife centre hall, then get out all the other play equipment for the under 5's" Archie asked

"Rightio Boss" Duncan replied

"Ewan, your in charge of party food, Jess if you wouldn't mind giving Ewan a hand taking the food across to the wildlife centre hall about 11ish" Archie informed

"I think we can manage that" Jess replied smiling at Ewan

"Oh and Lex, no interfering" Archie added towards his wife, knowing full well she couldn't stand not being in charge of everything. Lexie gave Archie a sarcastic look in return and rolled her eyes. Archie smiled back at her and she let out a giggle.

"Paul, if you could take the big car and pick the guests who need lifts up in the village around 11ish as well please, I think Isobel has the list" Archie asked looking for an answer from Isobel.

"Oh yeah its back at the farm, remind me to give it to you tonight" Isobel spoke to the two brothers.

"Mother, Lizzie and Martha are arriving at the station at 9, if you could go pick them up please that would be a great help"

"No problem Archie, I'll be there" Molly replied

"Arch…what am I doing?" Lexie asked concerned

"Well Lex, I didn't put you down to do anything I thought with you being pregnant…" Archie trailed off seeing Lexie's face expression change.

"Arch I'm hardly gonna pop anytime soon, I could of done something!" Lexie answered annoyed

"Well your helping look after the kids at the party" Archie added. Lexie didn't reply and Archie carried on.

"Ok well I think that's everything, well dinners in an hour, so if you all want to go away and get ready" Archie finished as everyone started to get up out of their seats and move.

"Come on girls, come with me" Molly spoke up taking the twins hands as she sensed the tension between Archie and Lexie.

Archie waited until everyone had left the room before he turned to talk to Lexie.

"What is going on Lex?" Archie asked standing in front of her. She avoided eye contact but in the end looked up.

"Nothing, it's just all the time I've been pregnant I seem to get cut out of duties, ya' know I like to help!" Lexie answered

"Sorry Lex, I just want everything to go smoothly, no complications," Archie admitted sitting down beside her and resting his hand on her belly.

"Arch, everything will be ok" Lexie's expression softened and she leaned to give Archie a kiss on the lips.

"Good" Archie replied kissing her back. "Now we better go get changed for dinner"

"Oh Arch, I know its last minute but I wanted to invite Melissa and her family to the party, they've just moved into the village and it would be a good way to get to know some of the other mothers in the village," Lexie informed

Archie pondered the thought for a minute, he wasn't sure if it was a good idea but he agreed anyway.

"Ok then" Archie answered before helping Lexie up and walking towards the stairs.

"Where are my girls?" Archie called out as Ellie and Kyla ran at him giggling like mad. "Right up the stairs with you two!" he told them as he picked up either one under each arm and carried them up the stairs as they giggled. Lexie laughed to herself and followed behind. Maybe another girl wouldn't be so bad to Arch. He treated them like boys anyway half the time.


	4. Part 4

**Family Values – Part 4******

**August 12th 2008******

At about 6am in the morning, Ellie and Kyla came wondering into their parents bedroom, useless ran behind the girls and jumped up on the bed licking Archie's face until he woke.

"Oh useless stop it, get off!" Archie yelled as Lexie stirred next to him.

"Morning my wee birthday girls" Lexie announced as Archie pulled each one up onto the bed.

"Mummy" Ellie sung and kissed Lexie and then cuddled down with her under the covers.

"Daddy let me come in too" Kyla asked sitting on Archie's stomach.

"What do you say?" Archie replied

"Please" Kyla responded as she joined her parents and sister in bed.

"Mummy don't go to sleep" Ellie wined as Lexie shut her eyes again.

"Ellie mummy didn't get much sleep last night because your wee brother or sister was kicking up a storm in my belly" Lexie replied not opening her eyes.

"Come on lets have a cuddle" Archie suggested as the four cuddled down in the covers.

"Grandma!" Ellie and Kyla yelled in unison as they ran into the family room in their matching pyjamas.

"Happy birthday my darlings" Molly replied bending down to catch their hugs.

"Right presents!" Archie announced as he produced two piles of presents infront of the girls.

Lexie took a seat and wiggled about to get comfortable as Archie and Molly helped the girls unwrap there presents.

"Hello" Paul's voice came from the hall.

"In here" Lexie yelled back as Paul and Isobel appeared at the doorway with Livia.

"Livia!" The girls yelled in unison again and ran up to their cousin nearly knocking her over as Livia giggled then joined the girls by the stack of presents.

"Happy birthday Ellie, happy birthday Kyla" Paul and Isobel went over to kiss their nieces and hand them more presents.

"My goodness! Look at the time, I must go get ready" Molly stated quickly hurrying off as Ellie and Kyla began to play with their new toys.

Molly arrived at the station awaiting her daughter and granddaughters arrival. As the train pulled up into the station a door opened and a young girl stepped out. With her long brown hair and familiar structure, it reminded Molly of Lizzie as a young girl. But as the little girl turned, Molly could see it was Martha.

"Grandma!" Martha shouted and started to run towards Molly.

Lizzie stepped off the train struggling with two suitcases. "Martha Macdonald, get back here now and help your mother" Lizzie shouted

Martha turned on her heals and ran back to help her mother. "Coming mummy" she yelled back at Lizzie.

Martha took her teddy bear from Lizzie and her small backpack and put it on her back, then took off running to Molly again as Lizzie just laughed.

"Is that my wee Martha Macdonald? All grown up?" Molly asked Martha as she reached her and gave her a big hug.

"Yes Grandma, I'm eight now!" Martha smiled proudly.

"Eight, wow!" Molly replied looking up as Lizzie approached them.

"Mummy" Lizzie smiled as she put her suitcase down and hugged Molly

"Lizzie, you look well" Molly replied

"Thanks, so do you. I take it everything is all right at the house with Archie and Lexie?" Lizzie asked

"Yes things are fine, everyone's happy" Molly answered

"Good, Good, right let's get back so I can see them wee nieces of mine!" Lizzie replied excitedly as they all got into Molly's car.

Duncan stood back impressed at the bouncy castle he had just plugged in.

"Duncan, do you want to start getting some of this soft play stuff out" Golly called to him.

The wildlife activity centre had recently had an extra hall built on, and Lexie had decided to set up a play centre for under 5's to come and play for mornings. That way mothers could socialise and so could the kids. They had all play equipment in the theme of animals so that it would also help children to learn.

"Hello" Jess called out as her and Ewan bought in trays of food to the kitchen area of the hall.

"Hey sweetheart" Duncan called back as he pulled out a 'snake' slide and placed it on the mat.

"Jess, I'm just going back to the pick up to get the rest of the food" Ewan called to her as Jess wondered over to Duncan to help him.

"How's it all going?" Jess asked

"Great, I think I'm done with all the play stuff" Duncan replied as Lexie and Archie entered the hall with Ellie and Kyla running infront.

"Jess! Come on the bouncy castle" Ellie yelled tugging at Jess's hand.

"Ellie I think I'm a bit big for the bouncy castle" Jess replied laughing as Duncan and Kyla were already bouncing away on it.

"Pleaseee" Ellie begged as Jess gave into her puppy dog eyes and cute smile as they joined Duncan and Kyla on the bouncy castle.

A while after, the guests started arriving. Lexie looked on at her daughters proudly. Ellie had a ponytail and was wearing a pink flowery dress and Kyla had her hair down and was in jeans and a pretty top. She had made sure as Melissa was coming today to make them look different.

Melissa soon arrived and two neatly presented blonde twins appeared infront of her, each holding a gift. Melissa directed them towards Lexie.

"Lexie, this is Jennifer" Melissa pointed out, Lexie could see infront of her, a little girl with a blonde side fringe and long blonde hair. She was dressed in a blue dress similar to Ellie's.

"…And this is Elizabeth" Melissa continued placing her hands on her other daughter's shoulders. Elizabeth had shoulder length hair and no fringe. She wore a pink skirt and a white top.

"Lovely to meet you, oh Melissa, they are gorgeous" Lexie commented.

"Girls, hand Lexie Ellie's and Kyla's presents" Melissa instructed as each girl handed Lexie the gift they were holding.

"Thank you…Ellie, Kyla come here a minute please" Lexie yelled across to the girls.

Two energetic four years olds came racing over, red faced and laughing.

"Girls…. Ellie, Kyla, I want you to meet Jennifer and Elizabeth" Lexie announced

"Hi" Ellie replied, as Kyla cowered shyly behind her.

"Ellie, Kyla, why don't you take the girls to play?" Lexie suggested

"Come on" Ellie replied as she started to run off with Kyla close behind her, as Jennifer and Elizabeth looked up to their mother for approval before running off.

Lexie looked on happily, as the two sets of twins seemed to be getting along.

"So Melissa, come and sit with us and meet some people" Lexie suggested

"My husband Ian will be along soon, but he'll find me, why not" Melissa smiled.

Suddenly Lexie heard children crying and ran over to help two boys who had banged heads. While Archie ran to stop an argument between two children over a push-bike.

"I'll get myself a seat then" Melissa muttered to herself.

"Food time everyone!" Lexie shouted over the laughing and screaming kids. As she shouted 25 hyperactive kids came running her way and she quickly dodged out the way as Archie and the others helped the children into seats around the table as Ewan and Jess bought out the food.

All the children sat happily eating a selection of chicken nuggets, sausages, fruit and cucumber and crisps. While Lexie poured out Orange or Blackcurrant juice to the children.

"Well things are going all right" Archie stated to Lexie as they sat back to watch Ellie and Kyla eating and chatting away with their friends.

"Yeah, it's been good" Lexie smiled happily.

"Mum, I spilt my drink" Ellie yelled to Lexie as she quickly grabbed a cloth and ran over to clean up the mess.

"You know Lexie shouldn't be running around like at 7 months pregnant" Melissa mentioned to Archie with a cunning smile as he quickly ran over to Lexie and pulled her up off the floor insisting she go sit down.

Lexie looked up to see Melissa give her a wave and instantly knew she had something to do with Archie rushing over. Just then a man entered the hall and gave everyone a huge smile.

Lexie walked over to greet him.

"Hello, I'm Lexie Macdonald" Lexie announced holding out her hand to shake with the man.

"Nice to meet you Lexie, I'm Ian Ashford, the twins dad" Ian replied.

A smile appeared on Lexie's face as she noticed Ian had referred to his girls as 'the twins'

"Oh Ian nice to meet you too, the girls have had a lot of fun playing with the other children today" Lexie answered as Melissa came up to meet them.

"Hello sweetheart" Ian said kissing Melissa.

"Hello Darling, how was your day?" Melissa replied

"Went splendidly, we had a new business deal and I got a lot of good feed-back" Ian answered as Melissa smiled proudly, as Lexie cowered. What was this? Stepford wives?

In fact Melissa did remind her of one of the wives out of the film which had come out a few years back. Melissa seemed to perfect, as did her children. Yet something about Ian shone away from Melissa.

"My baby girls!" Ian shouted as Jennifer and Elizabeth ran over to him and he scooped them up and cuddled them.

"Ian, you'll ruin their clothes like that" Melissa ran after him.

Lexie sighed, 'poor man' she thought. As she went to go help clear up the table.

"Well that was exhausting" Lexie sighed sitting down in the chair back at the house as the girls played happily on the floor.

"Don't think its over yet, I don't know if you've forgotten but it is our wedding anniversary, our 6th wedding anniversary…and I want to do something special…in fact I've got something special. Lizzie and mother are going to look after the girls, and we are going to take a stroll along the beach" Archie insisted.

"What?" Lexie laughed, as Archie helped her up.

"Bye girls" Archie called

"Bye Daddy" they replied not even looking up from their new toys.

Duncan quickly finished lighting the lights along the beach ready for Archie's surprise, and ran to the sheltered hut at the end and met Ewan with the tray of food.

"Everything sorted?" Ewan asked as he placed the food done.

"Aye, everything's done" Duncan replied

"Good, right mate we better get outa here" Ewan answered as the two men ran off into the trees.

"Oh my goodness Archie, candles!" Lexie mentioned surprised as they walked hand in hand along the beach lit by tall candlesticks. The light flicked along the water and danced images as Archie and Lexie spent the moment together, peacefully.

"Arch this is beautiful" Lexie commented stopping and giving him a kiss.

"Still got it after six years" Archie laughed "Come on, this isn't all"

"There's more?" Lexie asked surprised

Archie led Lexie along to the shelter where food and drink awaited them. On the warm August evening it was beautiful and pleasant. The couple sat down and Archie poured them each a glass of wine, Lexie drank just the one glass seeing as she was still pregnant but the one glass wouldn't hurt.

"Now we just have to wait for father to send his fireworks" Archie stated as they both waited for the yearly event of the meteor shower.

"Arch, I love you so much, I just want you to know that ok" Lexie mentioned turning to Archie.

"Lex I know that" Archie replied smiling "And I love you too, more than anything in the world"

Just then the meteor shower started, and Archie and Lexie sat back and thought of that day six years ago that brought them together in their special ceremony.

Archie was reminded of the day four years ago, when they had argued then suddenly Archie had nearly lost his wife and his daughters. It had scared him, and made him realise how much he took Lexie for guaranteed.

Sitting here now, together with each other and their unborn child. Everything felt special, and for once, life was really good.


	5. Part 5

**Family Values - part 5******

**August 13th 2008******

Duncan dragged his feet nervously along to Lexie's and Archie's bedroom. His hand reached up to knock on the door.

"Come away in" Lexie replied, as Duncan opened the door and walked inside and sat down on the bed.

"Duncan, you ok?" Lexie asked worriedly

"Aye…well no not really" Duncan mumbled as Lexie finished putting clothes away in the wardrobe and came and sat down next to Duncan.

"What's up wee man?" Lexie asked

"Well…it's me and Jess" Duncan answered

"Your ok aren't ya?"

"Oh aye, yeah we're fine…its just I don't know if its going anywhere"

"You don't want to be together anymore?"

"Oh no no no… I do, I really do…it's just I want more"

"More as in marriage?"

Duncan paused for a minute and Lexie smiled

"Oh Dunc, that's wonderful" Lexie smiled as Duncan relaxed

"So you think I should go for it?" Duncan asked, searching for Lexie's thoughts

"Dunc, you two have been together five years, I would think that if you have been happy that long, that you are ready for that kind of commitment"

"Ok…ok I'll do it" Duncan jumped up excited

Lexie laughed, "When are you going to ask her?"

"I hadn't thought of that yet…tomorrow mebbe?" Duncan replied

"What a candle light dinner or something a bit more Jess?" Lexie suggested

"Something a bit more Jess?" Duncan answered confused

"Well Jess likes romantic…but then again she loves something wild and exciting…something different…its why she loves you Dunc" Lexie explained as Duncan sat back down next to her.

"Different…Jess…wild and exciting…" Duncan's thoughts circled his head

"How about something outside? That's more Jess dontcha think?" Lexie suggested

"Outside…I could lead her on some kind of trail…something a bit exciting" Duncan yelled

"Like a nature trail?" Lexie asked

"Aye…in fact I've got just the thing!" Duncan shouted jumping up again "Thanks Lex" Duncan replied giving her a kiss on the cheek and patting her belly.

"Dunc, good luck" Lexie smiled as he ran off excited

Duncan ran past Archie on the way in. "Hi boss, sorry gotta dash"

"What was that all about?" Archie asked Lexie as she smiled happily as Archie joined her on the bed.

"Our wee Dunc is gonna propose!" Lexie yelled excitedly

"Duncan? Finally" Archie laughed

"Archie" Lexie replied giving him a little hit as he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

"So how are my lovely wife and child?" Archie asked

"We're good, how is my gorgeous husband?" Lexie answered

"Oh I'm ok, I'll be better after a kiss from you" Archie suggested

"Well it will have to wait, I have two hungry girls downstairs waiting for their lunch" Lexie replied getting up and moving towards the door. Lexie looked back to see Archie's sad puppy dog eyes looking longingly towards her, she quickly took a turn kissed Archie saw his smile then continued downstairs to the kitchen.

"Ewan what have we got?" Lexie asked coming into the kitchen and inspecting the pots on the stove.

"Just pasta Lex" Ewan replied moving around her to retrieve the pasta off the stove

"Ok, are the girls out the back?" Lexie asked

"Yep, playing on the bikes" Ewan answered serving up the pasta

"See ya later" Lexie called as she went down the stairs from the kitchen out onto the courtyard.

"Hmmm… I wonder sometimes whether I'm the cook or the nanny" Ewan spoke aloud to himself as he put the pasta on a tray to take through.

"Girls, lunch time" Lexie called as Ellie and Kyla jumped off their toy cars and ran towards Lexie.

"Did someone say lunch time?" Jess asked as she came over to Lexie and the girls.

"Jess…hi" Lexie replied, trying to hide her smile

"How are ya Lex, not ready to pop yet then" Jess asked

"Not for a while yet" Lexie replied noticing Jess's expression as she looked down at the girls. "You and Duncan thought about children yet then?" Lexie asked

Jess laughed "I think marriage then kids, plus I don't know if I can see Duncan with children"

"Oh you'd be surprised, you can never tell with Duncan" Lexie replied

"Do you know something Lex?" Jess laughed confused

"Come on girls, time for lunch" Lexie answered as she flashed Jess a smile and took Ellie and Kyla's hand and walked back inside the house.

**14th August 2008******

"Duncan what are you doing?" Jess laughed as he pulled her through the woods.

"I want you to try out this new nature trail for the school kids, you have to answer the questions and collect the stamped creatures on the way round" Duncan replied as he reached the beginning.

"Ok, it sounds like fun" Jess answered as Duncan handed her a sheet of paper.

"Now the question will be written on a small box at each point in the trail, It's electronic so you have three answers to choose from, if you get it right the box will unlock and there will be a stamp inside, then you simply just stamp it onto your sheet of paper" Duncan explained

"Sounds easy enough, sure I'll do it" Jess answered

"Ok, I'll meet you at the end" Duncan replied running off in front

"Duncan!" Jess called after him, but he was gone, she sighed and started at the first box.

Duncan reached the end of the trail, out of breath. He reached into his sporran and took out the plastic question sheet that read, "Will you marry me?" and slipped out the original question and replaced it with his. He then took the answers out and replaced them with "No", "Yes", "Don't know". Making sure to put the "Yes" question card in the right electronic answer.

Then he took out the red box, which held a ring inside of it and opened up the box and took out the stamp and put the ring inside.

"Right, now to wait" Duncan said to himself as he sat himself down in the seated area.

Meanwhile Jess had collected a few stamps, she laughed to herself every time she got one right, and was having quite a good time.

Jess reached the end of the trail.

"One more box to go" she said to herself as she reached the box she read aloud

'Will you marry me?' shocked Jess then looked around for Duncan.

"Duncan?" Jess called out into the silence. No body replied so she looked down at the answers. Smiling to herself she pressed down on the 'yes' button and the machine made a noise and the box unlocked.

Jess reached into the box and pulled out the ring box as Duncan came bouncing out of the bushes. "Oh Duncan, I don't know what to say" Jess laughed

"Well you answered correctly, I would think you already gave your answer" Duncan replied as he took the box off Jess and taking her hand gently slipped on the ring.

Jess smiled then reached forward and kissed Duncan.

"So that's us engaged then" Jess laughed

"Aye I guess so" Duncan replied smiling giddily


	6. Part 6

**Family Values – Part 6**

****

**August 15th 2008**

"Arch, don't forgot we've got that meeting at the school today" Lexie reminded Archie

"I haven't forgot Lex, I'll meet you at 1pm back at the house" Archie replied, kissing his wife goodbye.

"Melissa, hi, yeah I was just wondering if you wanted to come round for a coffee?" Lexie asked on the phone to Melissa.

"Sure, why not. Have you got your meeting at the school later on?" Melissa asked

"Aye, at 1pm. have you?" Lexie replied

"We have ours at 12pm" Melissa answered "But as it's only 10am, I can come round for a bit, and I'll bring the girls"

"Good, I'll see you soon" Lexie answered putting the phone down.

"Ellie, Kyla" Lexie called through the house.

"Coming mummy" Ellie called back as her and Kyla came running down the stairs

"Don't run down the stairs" Lexie called up to them as they both stopped and started walking hand in hand down the stairs towards Lexie.

Lexie smiled, she really did have the best little girls in the world.

"Now Jenny and Lizzy are coming round for a bit in a minute" Lexie explained as she neatened up Ellie's hair and wiped off the blackcurrant stain from Kyla's lip. "I hope your going to play nicely with them, we'll go outside and play shall we?" Lexie suggested

"Yey outside" Ellie yelled running off towards the door.

Lexie looked down at Kyla, "Do you want to play outside Kyla?" Lexie asked

Kyla looked towards her sister who had just run off and nodded back at Lexie.

"Ok then sweetheart, off you go" Lexie replied, she was worried about Kyla, she had noticed a lot lately, that Ellie seemed to do the talking and Kyla remained silent.

Kyla ran off towards the door and they waited patiently for Lexie to follow them and open the door.

Lexie watched as her two daughters ran out into the sunshine and towards Molly who was gardening. "Molly could you just keep an eye on them a minute please? I've just got to wait for Melissa" Lexie asked, as Molly gave her a nod and a wave as the girls sat down either side of Molly and sat listening to their grandma talk about the flowers.

Lexie heard a car come up the drive way and she went towards the front door to greet Melissa and the twins.

"Wow Lexie, this house surely is impressive" Melissa commented as they walked through the hallway.

Jennifer and Elizabeth looked around with wide eyes.

"It's homely" Lexie replied, happy that she was impressing Melissa for once.

"Don't Ellie and Kyla get lost?" Melissa asked noticing all the doorways and corridors.

"No, they know their way around just like the rest of us" Lexie commented, impressing Melissa even more.

"Where are Ellie and Kyla then?" Melissa asked looking around.

"Oh there out in the garden with my mother in law Molly, come on I'll introduce you" Lexie replied leading Melissa and the girls to the back door.

Lexie lead them out into the bright sunshine towards some seats on the lawn. Molly got up from the flowerbed and Ellie and Kyla followed her.

"Molly, I'd like you to meet Melissa Ashford" Lexie introduced the two

"Nice to meet you dear" Molly replied

"And you too Mrs.MacDonald" Melissa answered shaking hands

"Oh please just call me Molly" Molly commented smiling and taking a seat.

"Ewan will bring out some tea in a minute" Lexie commented

"Ewan?" Melissa asked confused

"Oh, the cook" Lexie answered

"Wow, you really are like the royal family" Melissa commented

"Oh no, its just a big house, plus how'd you think I found this lovely place?" Lexie replied

"Lexie came here just a wee girl, I took her in and she became the cook," Molly answered

"Really? Then you married Archie?" Melissa had become interested now, if there was one thing she liked, it was knowing other peoples business.

"Oh it wasn't that smoothly done" Lexie laughed

"Still you got all this" Melissa said amazed, and partly jealous as she looked up at the beautiful house.

"Hey it wasn't like that, I would of loved Archie had I met him anywhere" Lexie replied

"That's true, Lexie loves my son very much, she even moved away from here to be with him in London when he was busy following his dream" Molly commented

"You lived in London?" Melissa answered shocked

"Yep, for about two years, just before the girls were born, I had them in London" Lexie replied

"Interesting" Melissa, commented as Ewan came over with the tea.

"At your service" Ewan answered producing a tray of tea and biscuits and placing them down on the table near the seats.

"Ewan!" Ellie cried and all four girls came rushing over to him.

"Why it's the wee monsters," Ewan laughed back as he picked up Ellie and swung her around.

"Me too!" Kyla spoke up holding her arms up to Ewan, as he swung her around after.

"Me too!" Elizabeth and Jennifer each said in turn holding their arms up as Ewan swung them all around.

"Come on girls, Ewan's tired now, leave him alone" Lexie called over to them.

"Ooooh" the girls wined as Ewan called back to Lexie "Thanks" then laughing ran back towards the house.

"Like one big happy family" Melissa commented as Lexie and Molly smiled together

"So is Ian going with you to the meeting today?" Lexie asked

"Yes, he's getting time off work, I told him to meet me here, I hope you don't mind" Melissa asked

"No, no problem" Lexie answered

"So Lexie, have you thought about what you're going to do at the school with Ellie and Kyla" Melissa asked

"What do you mean?" Lexie asked confused

"Well separate them or keep them together" Melissa replied

Molly and Lexie's faces looked shocked. "Well of course, she's going to keep them together" Molly commented

"We're separating ours" Melissa commented

"Really?" Lexie replied shocked, wondering if that was the best thing to do

"Well we want the girls to learn independently, make their own friends, and now there are two reception classes at the school, it's possible to do" Melissa explained

"Oh…so you think I should do that too?" Lexie asked

"Well it could do Kyla some good, without having to rely on Ellie all the time to do the talking" Melissa suggested, which confirmed Lexie's fears. Melissa had noticed it too.

"But there twins, they should stay together" Molly commented, getting slightly frustrated

"Well Molly, I think Melissa might have a good point, maybe me and Arch should separate them.

"Molly they may be twins but it doesn't mean they have to do everything together" Melissa explained, which just annoyed Molly even more.

"But its starting school, it's a scary thing to go through, Kyla and Ellie will need each other" Molly replied looking across at her grand children.

"Molly, I just want to do the best for them" Lexie answered

"Well I don't believe that is the best for them" Molly answered, getting up and moving back towards the house.

"Molly" Lexie called after her, but she didn't turn around. "Sorry" Lexie apologised to Melissa.

"That's ok, she hasn't had twins, she wouldn't know" Melissa answered

"Hello, anyone home?" Ian called through the gate

"Come away in Ian" Lexie called across waving him over.

"Daddy!" Jennifer and Elizabeth shouted and came running over to him.

"My baby girls, how are you" Ian asked as he bent down to give them both a cuddle.

"Daddy, look at the sea!" Jennifer answered pointing to the loch.

"No Jenny, that's a loch, its what the Scottish people call it" Ian explained

"Lo…lo…loc…loch" Jenny pronounced

"Well done" Ian smiled proudly.

"Ian come join us" Lexie called over to him.

"Hey sweetheart, ready to go?" Archie asked as he came out into the garden

Lexie was sitting by herself in the chair as the girls played in the distance.

"Lex you alright?" Archie asked noticing his wife's change of mood

"I think I've upset Molly" Lexie mumbled

"Upset her? How you think you've done that?" Archie asked concerned, it was rare that his mother and wife fell out.

"Well Melissa was round…" Lexie began

"Ah…Melissa…go on" Archie signed

"Well she was talking about the twins starting school, and she asked me whether we were going to keep them together or separate them into different classes" Lexie explained

"We're keeping them together," Archie stated

"Well hang on Arch, I think we should think about this, that's what Molly said, but Melissa suggested separating them because then Kyla wont have to rely on Ellie all the time, she'll learn to become more independent" Lexie suggested

"So that's what upset mother" Archie replied

"Well she just kinda got up and left" Lexie answered upset

"Lex, you know Mother worries enough about her grand children, they mean everything to her, clearly she thought keeping them together would be best" Archie commented

"Look Arch I just think Melissa knows best" Lexie stated

"No Lex, she doesn't know best, she THINKS she does, she's controlling you Lex! Controlling your mind" Archie yelled

"Archie, don't be like that, Melissa's helping!" Lexie replied angered

"Lexie, ever since you met her she's been telling you what to do, that's not the Lex I know, you wouldn't let anyone tell you what to do and how to live, let alone how to bring up your children!" Archie answered

"Look Archie, I don't want to make any mistakes, I want them to have the best up-bringing possible" Lexie replied, getting emotional

"Oh Lex, I'm sorry" Archie replied bending down in front of her and wiping the tears from her eyes and taking her in his arms. "Come on, we'll go find mother"

"Ok…but I'm not sure if she'll want to talk to me," Lexie mumbled

"Well she'll have to" Archie laughed, "Ellie, Kyla come on, let's go inside now"

The girls came rushing over and Archie picked up Kyla and Lexie took Ellie's hand.

The small family knocked on Molly's bedroom door.

"Come in" Molly replied, as the door opened and they all bundled into the door.

"Molly…" Lexie began, already upset

"Oh Lexie, I'm sorry about earlier, I wasn't mad at you, I got upset at that Melissa" Molly replied moving across to her daughter in law and giving her a hug.

"See Lex, I told you, you had nothing to worry about" Archie answered "Now come on, we better be off to that school meeting"

"Ok then, Molly I'm sure, we're going to keep the girls together, I don't care what Melissa said now, I've realised you cant always do what other people suggest, and I want to keep my girls together" Lexie confirmed

"It's good to hear dear" Molly replied as she took Kyla off Archie.

"We'll be back soon mother" Archie stated as him and Lexie went out of the room.

Lexie and Archie got into the car to drive to the school.

"So Lex, we're going to keep them together?" Archie asked

"Yeah, school's scary enough, I want them to have each other, they'll have to be separated when they get older, so we'll keep them together while there young." Lexie replied

"Ok then" Archie answered, happy Lexie had changed her mind.

"Mr and Mrs Macdonald, please come this way," Maureen answered as they arrived at the school.

They all sat down in the head teacher's office and Maureen bought out some files.

"Its so nice to have the laird's children at our school" Maureen commented

"Oh please, I don't want them to be recognised as that, just treat them like all the other children" Archie stated, he remembered when he was at the school and being referred to as the laird's son.

"Ok Mr.MacDonald" Maureen answered "So, Ellie and Kyla are going to start in the September term, and I understand they are four now"

"Yes that's right" Lexie replied

"Now, as their twins, do you want them separated or put together in classes?" Maureen asked

"Together" Archie and Lexie replied together

"Oh good, glad you both agree, the couple I saw before you with twins couldn't come to a agreement," Maureen explained

"Melissa and Ian?" Lexie said surprised

"Aye, that's the one, the mother wanted them separate but the father wanted to keep them together" Maureen replied

"That's weird, I always assumed they both wanted them separate" Lexie answered

"Hmmm sounds like someone's doing more controlling" Archie commented silently.

"Any way…ok that's sorted they will be in class" Maureen replied

"So is there anything else we have to sort out?" Archie asked

"Just sign a few of these information forms, about who to contact in emergences etc," Maureen answered handing Archie a bunch of forms. "Mrs.MacDonald, you can fill out one twin's forms to save time," Maureen suggested handing Lexie a bunch of forms as well.


	7. Part 7

**Family Values – Part 7******

**19th August 2008 **

The alarm rang out in Lexie and Archie's bedroom at 6am. Tossing and turning they untangled themselves from their cuddle and Lexie hit the alarm off. Archie mumbled something and Lexie pushed the covers back and got up, she glanced across at the calendar and saw August 19th circled in a big red ring and with 'Girls first day of school'. That's when it hit her that her little baby girls were going to start school today.

"Arch wake up, it's the girls first day of school today" Lexie yelled shaking Archie's arm.

"Mmmm, what?" Archie replied still in half a slumber.

"Arch wake up, its Tuesday morning, we've got to take the girls to school today." Lexie repeated slowly.

Archie jumped up out of bed. "Really today?" he replied

Lexie laughed, seeing Arch excited again filled her with happiness. "Come on lets go see if their up" Lexie suggested

Archie followed Lexie down the hallway to their daughters shared room. Lexie opened the door quietly and peeked in, she glanced across to Kyla's bed but she wasn't there. Opening the door more, a smile appeared on both Lexie's and Archie's faces as they saw the girls both in Ellie's bed.

"Why do you think they keep doing that?" Archie whispered to Lexie

"I don't know, but its cute" Lexie replied walking over to the bed and sitting down on the side.

"Ellie, Kyla wakey wakey its morning, you've got to get up and ready for school." Lexie spoke gently stroking the girl's hair until they stirred.

Archie sat down on the bed as the girls started to wake up and Lexie went across to their wardrobe and got out two purple school jumpers and carefully ironed shirts with two grey skirts and laid them down on Kyla's empty bed. Then she got out underwear and white socks and added them to the rest of the uniform.

Meanwhile the girls had both woken up. "You all ready to go to school today girls?" Archie asked as Kyla climbed on to his lap.

"We going to big school today daddy?" Ellie asked

"That's right, now are you going to let mummy and me get you all dressed up ready?" Archie asked as the girls nodded in reply and raced over to Lexie.

After the girls were all dressed Archie stood back proud of his daughters, standing side by side infront of Lexie waiting for their hair to be brushed and put up. They smiled and each gave a little wave to him as Lexie looked up and flashed Archie a smile too, then carried on brushing the girl's lovely long brown hair.

As Archie and Lexie took the girls down for breakfast they met Paul and Isobel with Livia in the kitchen.

"Hi Paul, you here for breakfast?" Archie asked as he greeted his brother.

"Yep, thought we would come round to see the girls off on their first day" Paul replied as Isobel and Lexie conversed in conversation.

"Ok its nearly done if you all wanna go sit through in the dinning room" Ewan called over the various conversations.

As they all sat round the dinner table, Archie at the top of the table in his father's chair. Lexie to the right of him, followed by Ellie then Kyla. Paul sat at the other end of the table opposite Archie with Livia in the highchair between him and Isobel on his right. Then molly joined the table sitting on Archie's left. It had been a while since they had all had breakfast together, but as Archie sat at the top of the table, he was happy. Seeing his family all together and happy, sitting around him eating the various breakfast meals Ewan had cooked. He looked to the spare seat next to Molly and wondered in a couple of years time what it would be like to have another one of his children sitting down with them. Archie had kept reflecting what he thought the baby would be. In his mind he kept wishing for a boy, but somehow he knew it was going to be a girl again. Not that he would mind. He loved his daughters to bits, but the need to have a son there to follow on the Macdonald clan was taking its toll on him. He knew how important it would have been for his father to have a grandson, and Archie felt it was his duty to fulfil that want. Paul wasn't planning on having any more children as far as Archie knew, and he had, had a daughter and well Jamie never had a chance to have any children, so that left it Archie's duty.

As the breakfast plates were cleaned up, Lexie went to the kitchen to get together the girl's lunchboxes as Archie sat with his two girls in the library.

"Now I want you two to know that daddy is always proud of you, I want you to do your best in school, but only what you can do ok, I want you to have fun" Archie told Ellie and Kyla.

The girls smiled back at Archie, not really understanding what he was saying but it had made Archie feel better telling them. He had felt that his father always expected more of him than Archie could achieve. He wanted to do things differently with his children, and he knew Lexie did too. They both wanted their children to have a better childhood than they did.

"All ready?" Lexie asked as the girls jumped up from Archie's cuddle and followed their mother out the door to the hallway. Lexie handed them each their coats as they put them on, while Archie helped buckle up their shoes. Archie grabbed the car keys and Lexie took the girls backpacks.

"Have a good day at school girls" Paul told his nieces as they stood ready to go.

"Me go too" Livia wined as she tried to follow Lexie out the door with her cousins as everyone laughed.

"Hey come here you little terror, your not ready to go to school yet" Isobel laughed as she scooped up her daughter in protest.

"Come here my darlings and give your grandma a kiss before you go," Molly asked as she appeared behind the crowd. Kyla and Ellie ran up to her fighting to get there first, Molly gave them both a hug and held them tight.

"Ok well we really have to go now" Lexie informed the others.

"Oh they grow up so fast" Molly commented watching her grand daughters exit the door and race each other to the car.

The village school was full of laughter and children's voices as the new school year began. Mothers and fathers stood chatting to each other as the older children greeted their friends again and the younger children stood huddled by their parents.

Lexie took hold of Ellie's hand and Archie took hold of Kyla's as they spotted Melissa and Ian with Jennifer and Elizabeth and wondered over to them.

Ellie instantly ran up to Jennifer and Elizabeth while Kyla hung back holding on tightly to Archie's hand. Archie noticed her looking around at all the children running and playing games on playground.

"You ok Kyla?" Archie asked as she stared up at him, holding her arms up to Archie.

"Pick me up please daddy" Kyla asked looking frightened.

Lexie gave a worrying glance to Archie, but he mouthed 'Don't worry' back to her.

A friendly looking teacher waved over to them, she tucked her brown wavy hair behind her ear and adjusted her glasses and walked over carrying a register and some folders.

"Hello I'm the new nursery teacher" the woman introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Archie Macdonald and this is my wife Lexie" Archie replied shaking the teachers hand. "And my daughters Kyla and Ellie"

"Nice to meet you all, I must say Mr.Macdonald, it is such a honour to be teaching your children here at the school" the woman answered beaming.

"Like any other children I'm sure" Lexie added as the woman smiled.

"Hello I'm Melissa Ashford and this is my husband Ian" Melissa joined in shaking the woman's hand. "And my daughters Jennifer and Elizabeth"

"Nice to meet you too, now while I remember, Jennifer is in Miss.Turner's class and the other three girls are with me. So if I can just put some name stickers on the girls jumpers, it will hopefully help me" the woman laughed to herself.

Lexie glanced across at Ian, he gave a half-hearted smile back, and Lexie guessed Melissa had got her way of having the girls separated.

"Now which one you is Ellie?" the teacher asked

"Me" Ellie spoke up putting her hand in the air and waving it about happily.

"Oh hello Ellie, now if we just put this sticker on you here, can you see it spells your name?" Miss Conrad asked.

"E!" Ellie answered putting to the first letter on the sticker.

"Yes that's right, E, it's what Ellie starts with doesn't it?" Miss Conrad smiled back at the young child. "And you must be Kyla" the teacher turned her attention to the other twin holding tightly onto Archie.

"Kyla reply to your teacher" Archie answered pulling her away from his shoulder to face her.

"Kyla can I put this sticker on your jumper?" the teacher asked again.

"No" Kyla mumbled into Archie's jumper.

"Come on Kyla, be a good girl" Lexie joined in trying to prise her away from Archie.

"If you want to be going in, Miss Turner will meet you at the door and show you to the classrooms" Miss Conrad spoke to Melissa and Ian.

"Kyla come on," Lexie asked again trying to lift her away from Archie.

"No, I don't want to go" Kyla replied throwing her arms back.

"Lex be careful," Archie added. "Come on Ky, be a good girl for daddy, come on Ellie's waiting for you"

"Come on Kys" Ellie tucked on her sisters leg.

"Why don't you come in with her and maybe she will be ok?" Miss Conrad suggested.

Lexie gave a worrying glance to Archie and took Ellie's hand and followed Miss Conrad in while Archie followed with Kyla.

Inside the children were all having a look around the classroom with their parents but Kyla still wouldn't come away from Archie.

"Come On Kyla" Archie said again lifting her away from him but she burst into tears and started yelling.

"Mummy why is Kyla crying?" Ellie asked her now tearful mother.

"She doesn't want to leave daddy that's all pet" Lexie replied "Why don't you see if she will come with you?"

"Kys, come with me" Ellie spoke to her sister.

Archie had managed to put her down but she clung onto his leg. "No I don't wanna go, I want to stay with you daddy" Kyla screamed.

By now some of the other parents were giving Archie and Lexie sympathetic looks.

"Why is it only us?" Lexie whispered to Archie.

"Shh don't worry, it will be ok" Archie replied

"Clearly she's not ok Arch!" Lexie answered frustrated herself and upset. came over again. "Still no luck? Why don't I just take her off you, if you leave quickly I'm sure she will forget all about it in a while, and Ellie's here for her too" she suggested

"Mebbe it's the best idea Arch?" Lexie answered

"Ok then, you ready to go?" Archie replied

"In a minute, hang on" Lexie answered. "Ellie sweetheart come here" Lexie called

Ellie ran over to Lexie and Lexie pulled her in for a hug. "Be a good girl at school ok, and mummy and daddy will be back soon to pick you up, and look after your sister for me ok?" Lexie asked

"Ok mummy" Ellie replied giving Lexie a kiss.

"Love you" Lexie answered

"Love you too mummy" Ellie replied as she ran off again.

"Kyla calm down sweetheart, look mummy and daddy are going to be back soon to pick you up, you stay here with Ellie and have fun ok. Love you" Lexie tried to tell Kyla who was still crying.

"Mummy don't go" Kyla wined crying.

A tear fell down Lexie's cheek and she turned and walked away from Kyla as took Kyla off Archie while she continued to scream and Archie walked away and put his arm around Lexie as they left the classroom.

"Lex don't worry, she'll be fine, shes got Ellie there at least" Archie comforted Lexie as they got outside.

"I know Arch but she was so upset, do you think we really should have left her?" Lexie asked

"Well we've done it now, the teacher said she would call us if she got really bad" Archie answered "Come on lets get home"

Later on…

Lexie and Archie arrived back at the school at 12.10 as the bell went children started running out of the school to the playground for lunch. Ellie and Kyla were only on half days at the moment, so along with all the other new comers parents. Archie and Lexie stood waiting.

All the new school children came out carrying various paintings and with their backpacks on their backs and running up to greet parents again. Lexie looked out for her girls, she saw Jennifer and Elizabeth come out and she waited until the last few came out then she spotted Ellie and Kyla. Ellie was holding Kyla's hand and they came running across to Archie and Lexie.

"Mummy, mummy look!" Ellie shouted to her as she thrust a painting into Lexie's hands.

"Wow that's beautiful Ellie, well done" Lexie answered kissing her on the head.

Kyla ran right into Archie's arms and he gave her a big cuddle. "Did you have a good time?" Archie asked

Kyla nodded and showed Archie the painting she had in her hand.

"Wow look at that, that's great Kyla" Archie answered kissing her as well. "See Lex, you had nothing to worry about" Archie answered as he gave his wife a kiss and gave the paintings and backpacks to Lexie as he picked both girls up as they giggled and returned to the car.


	8. Part 8

**Family Values – Part 8******

"Jamie, we shouldn't be doing this" Will whispered as they took the long walk from the gatehouse through Glenbogle estate.

"Will, I just want a glimpse of my father, then I'll go" Jamie answered as Will sighed behind him. "Look I'm grateful for you coming with me"

"I know, I know, I just didn't think we'd be hiking over the highlands" Will replied

"I can't help where he lives, anyway look at this place, its huge!" Jamie shouted

"Shh, keep your voice down" Will yelled to Jamie

After a short while, the house finally came into view.

"Wow" Will stood amazed, out of breath from their walk.

"My father lives here…now that's something to be proud about" Jamie exclaimed sitting down on the grass.

"Jamie, we can't stay here for long, someone might see us" Will said worried

"You worry too much Will, I don't know how they made you a doctor" Jamie laughed

"Well I don't know how you became a doctor either, you don't worry about anything" Will replied

"Come on, lets get a closer look" Jamie suggested as he made his way to his right

"Where are we going now?" Will asked running to catch up with Jamie.

"Well you said you didn't want to be seen! We're going along the outside towards the loch" Jamie replied

"Oh ok, good plan" Will answered as he walked quickly to keep up with Jamie's large steps.

When Jamie and Will reached the side of the loch, Jamie spotted some trees and bushes.

"We'll hide here," Jamie suggested, climbing into the bushes as Will followed him.

Jamie and Will had a clear view of the side of the house.

Archie and Golly walked past deep in conversation and Jamie jumped excitedly. He waited they were out of hearing distance then he turned to Will.

"Do you think that was my father and my grand-father?" Jamie questioned

"I don't know… does it look like him?" Will asked

"Dunno…mum only had a picture of her and my dad when they were young, I suppose it kinda looked like him, I don't know what my grand-father looked like though, mum never met him" Jamie explained

"Oh right, so what are we going to do now?" Will asked, confused as to why they were really here, he thought if Jamie had contacted the house and arranged a meeting with the man he claims to be his father, it would have been a better plan, and they wouldn't be sitting here hiding in a bush.

Jamie sighed, he didn't know himself. He had just finished 6 years of university studying to become a doctor. Now he had done it, next on his list was finding out more about his father and where he had come from.

"What about that woman there, do you think that's your dads wife?" Will suggested as Lexie walked along the pathway holding the hands of Ellie and Kyla either side of her.

Jamie reached forward to get a better look. "She's pretty who ever she is, and look she's holding hands with two little girls, they look like twins, do you think there my half sisters?" Jamie questioned; he wanted to know more and more now they were here. He watched as Lexie gave a laugh and her smile brightened up the faces of the two younger girls. She reminded him of his mother. Maybe this was his father's wife she seemed his type. The two younger girls skipped happily beside Lexie without a care in the world. Jamie loved them already whatever relation they were to him.

"Mate, I don't know" Will replied silently

"She looks like she's about to have another one too!" Jamie laughed as Lexie disappeared with the twins round the corner.

About 10 minutes went by and no one else walked past. Jamie sighed and climbed back out the bush.

"Where are you going?" Will asked

"I just was going to go have a look at that boat down on the loch" Jamie explained, pointing towards a rowing boat by the loch.

"Jamie, I don't think that's a good idea, what if someone sees you?" Will questioned

"I don't care" Jamie called back as he jogged down to the loch side.

Lexie took the girls back out into the courtyard so they could play. She sat chatting to Ewan as he hung out the washing and she helped him.

Lexie suddenly stopped talking. "Shh, listen" she hushed

"What are we listening for?" Ewan asked confused after a couple of seconds

"Water…" Lexie replied, getting up and moving across the courtyard and looking out towards the loch.

"Lexie? What is it?" Ewan questioned worriedly, he didn't like it when she wouldn't explain what she was thinking

"Ewan, look after the kids a minute" Lexie replied quickly walking away

"Hey what am I? A cook or a nanny?" Ewan called after her, curious himself about what she was investigating.

"You'll be fired in a minute," Lexie yelled back

Lexie got nearer the loch and stopped suddenly in her tracks, was she seeing things? There was a young boy out on the loch, in a boat. She studied his brown spiky hair and familiar facial features.

"ARCHIE" Lexie yelled turning back towards the house. "ARCHIE!"

"Jamie, that woman, she's seen you! She's calling someone called Archie" Will shouted to Jamie.

"What?" Jamie called back, rowing the boat nearer the shore.

"She's seen you!" Will shouted again

"I can't hear you" Jamie replied standing up in the boat.

"Lex, Lex what is it?" Archie replied panicked rushing out to meet his wife.

"Archie…" Lexie replied breathless, Archie placed his hands on his wife's shoulders, bringing her gaze up towards him.

"Is it the baby?" Archie questioned

"No…it's…Jamie…" Lexie replied trying to catch her breath

"Jamie? Lex what are you on about?" Archie quizzed

"The loch…" Lexie replied pointing towards the boy standing up in a boat.

Archie turned his attention towards the boy standing up in a boat on the loch. "Jamie" Archie whispered and started running towards the loch.

"Oh crap" Jamie yelled quickly sitting down and rowing back towards the shore and climbing out.

"Jamie…Jamie wait, hey Jay" Archie shouted running as fast as he could.

Jamie turned round and saw Archie coming towards him. He panicked and started to run in the direction of the gardens.

Jamie hadn't got a clue where he was going; he just followed the paths and dodged the flowers around him. He turned sharply down a lane and looked behind him to see if Archie was still following him.

Just as he caught a glimpse of Archie following him, he turned back round and didn't see in front of him and tripped falling on his knee.

Meanwhile Will watched in worry as he saw Jamie get chased into the gardens at the other side of the house. Suddenly an older man appeared in front of him making Will shout out.

"Laddy, step out" Golly ordered as a nervous Will stood out of the bush.

"Mr. MacDonald I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… I mean Jamie wanted to meet his father… and then he started to muck about…I suggested we go…but he wouldn't listen and…" Will stuttered

"Hang on Laddy, I'm not Mr. MacDonald, your friends called Jamie?" Golly asked confused

"Then who are you? Jamie thought you were his grandfather" Will explained

"I'm Golly, I work here, and I'm no one's grandfather" Golly replied

"Well who was that man who just ran after Jamie?" Will asked pointing in the direction Archie and Jamie had just run off in.

"That's Archie" Golly replied

"Oh, Jamie was looking for his father Jamie" Will answered

"I think you'd better come with me" Golly explained as Will nervously followed Golly towards the gardens.

"Oh my knee!" Jamie wailed as Archie caught up with him.

Archie stood shocked at the boy before him; it looked just like his brother Jamie…yet he was alive. Lexie caught up behind Archie and silently approached him; she didn't know whether to say anything.

"Oh what did I fall over?" Jamie questioned aloud as he looked towards the gravestone he sat at. "James Macdonald, our beloved son…. died June 19th…. 1985" the words escaped his mouth but he didn't want to believe them.

A sudden outburst from the left turned all heads. Molly sat in her gardening gloves, with a flower in her hand looking across at Jamie. Molly started to cry, unsure of what she was seeing.

Jamie turned back to the gravestone, looking at it again. "My fathers dead?" he questioned aloud, the nervousness showing in his voice.

Golly and Will joined the rest behind Lexie. As Lexie turned round Will pointed towards Jamie on the floor and Golly nodded.

Archie walked forwards towards the boy on the floor. Jamie buried his head in his hands, he was upset. All this way only to find out his father was dead.

Archie reached out and touched the boy's shoulder, just to see if he was really real. Lexie walked past them and went to Molly. Molly grabbed Lexie in a hug and Archie helped the boy up.

"Who are you?" Archie asked softly

"Jamie Murdock" Jamie replied quietly

"Jamie…I don't quite understand whats going on here, but I think we need to go into the house and sit down and talk" Archie suggested "You alright to walk?"

Jamie nodded and Archie put his arm around him and Jamie limped. Golly and Will followed and Lexie helped a distort Molly up and they too followed.

"So you're saying you're my brother Jamie's son?" Archie questioned

"Yeah…well at least that's what my mother told me" Jamie replied

"Who is your mother?" Archie questioned, he had so many unanswered questions lined up

"Victoria Murdock, she went to school with Jamie…your brother" Jamie answered, he had a empty feeling inside him, he didn't know whether it was just shock from the accident, or finding out his father was dead all these years or the reality of everything that was happening.

"Ok" Archie replied as they entered the house. "Lex, ring Lizzie and explain the situation to her please"

"Ok Arch" Lexie replied as Molly linked arms with Golly and continued into the room.

"Who's Lizzie?" Jamie asked curious, everyone seemed to be making plans around him.

"My sister…your aunt" Archie answered

"Oh right…where does she live?" Jamie asked

"London" Archie replied, as he sat Jamie down in a chair.

Jamie looked nervously across at Molly who had tears in her eyes and wouldn't stop staring at him.

"Hi" Jamie said softly, which just bought Molly to more tears. "Sorry" Jamie felt apologetic, he had caused so much pain in such few minutes he was beginning to regret all of this. He saw Will enter the room; he could tell Will was concerned for him. Jamie felt guilty, Will didn't do this sort of thing and Jamie had just put him through everything he feared of.

Lexie entered the room again. "Lizzie's coming up on the first train"

"Thanks Lex" Archie replied "So Jamie…do you want to start at the beginning?" Archie took a deep breath. This was hard for him yet it hadn't sunk in yet; none of this seemed real enough. Here was his brother's son. A boy who no one had known about all these years.

"Well my mother Victoria Murdock…she used to go to boarding school with my father, in there final year, they became girlfriend and boyfriend" Jamie started, confidence rose within him. He could hear his mother's voice as she told the story over again for the hundredth time as Jamie lay in bed when he was younger. No bed time stories, just 'stories of dad'. Heck Jamie could tell this story without a prompt, he knew every word of it from start to finish and as his new found uncle sat next to him, he could tell his eyes searched for answers to questions. That he didn't believe it, yet.

"Jamie never mentioned a girlfriend" Molly stated, Jamie turned shocked; at the first time he had heard the woman speak. Looking at her now her face seemed friendly, yet concerned all at the same time. He suddenly realised this was his grandmother, she was better than he had ever imagined, the dreams he had of his fathers live and the relatives that were missing from his own.

"Anyway…well one thing lead to another" Jamie quietened down, a bit embarrassed. "Then they went home for the summer, my mum then found out she was pregnant with me" this was the part that always made Jamie feel for his mother. She had never spoken about his birth as a disaster in her life. He was never something 'stupid' or a 'mistake' for as far as anyone knew it sounded like she had planned it because she couldn't have been happier. Jamie knew now she was just simply in love.

"Then Jamie died" Lexie stated, she had got wrapped up in the story, it reached out to her feelings as she sat close to her husband but dare not touch him, he was in another world, one he was not sure of himself. The young boy with them looked lost inside Glenbogle, out of place yet all at the same time completed it.

"Yeah, but my mum didn't know that, she tried to contact Oxford university, find out some contact information for Jamie, but she couldn't. She loved him to bits, it broke her heart, but she decided to have the baby any way, even though her parents didn't agree, she named me after him." Jamie explained as tears appeared in Lexie's eyes at the sad story. Jamie was getting emotional; he hated this part of the story, the part where everything went wrong. He questioned himself for years over this one bit…why couldn't his mother contact Jamie? He loved her so much yet he had just disappeared? Just like that without one word. Now the puzzle pieces fitted together and completed the story. Everything now made sense. She couldn't get in contact because no one existed under that name after that summer. That June…the 19th 1985.

"She never tried to contact the house?" Archie asked, annoyed. Why hadn't this woman tried harder? Why didn't they know about Jamie sooner, why didn't this poor woman's life be resolved, why had she been left to wonder all these years?

"My father had told her about his father, she was afraid if he found out he would punish Jamie" Jamie replied "She was scared" Jamie explained softly, he couldn't even begin to image what his mother had felt at that time.

"Poor girl" Molly replied

"I grew up…and my mother would always tell me stories that my father told her about his home. The loch, the views, the mountains and that he was going to be laird one day and own it, and he would marry my mother and she would come and live at Glenbogle with him" Jamie explained, getting upset. "My mother thought he had forgot about her"

Archie couldn't take it anymore, all of Jamie's dreams, what he had wanted, now Archie was here with his wife and his children, when Jamie should have been here too. Archie turned and walked out of the door.

"Arch" Lexie called after him. Jamie looked upset, like he had said something he shouldn't have.

Lexie followed Archie out the door, tears rolled from his deep brown eyes, this had hit his emotions, and badly. "Oh Arch" Lexie replied wrapping her arms around him. Archie took the warmth of his wife and rocked her in his arms. He was lucky, luckier than he knew it. Here he was with his wife, his children. Yet here was Jamie's child, but Jamie wasn't with him.

"I cant take it Lex, everything all over again." Archie explained

"No Arch you have to, you've got to for your nephews sake ok, Jamie's just as scared as you are, inside he's still a lost child searching for his father. He's come all this way Arch, he deserves more than this, we have to make him feel wanted, help him cope with this. All these years he's been wishing he knew his father, now he turns up here and he's gone. Trust me Arch I know how he feels and he needs us right now. He needs his family" Lexie reasoned with Archie, she always explained things better than Archie could tell himself. He made things seem clearly and it was clear what Archie had to do.

Archie and Lexie walked back into the room. Golly and Will still sat at the far side of the room, but Molly had got up. Archie and Lexie watched as she moved across to the seat Jamie was on. She reached her hand up and wiped the rolling tear off his face. Studying his features, he was just like her son, her Jamie. Jamie took her hand and held it carefully.

"Grandma" he spoke and her grip held tighter.

"Oh, my Jamie" Molly replied, taking her grandson in a hug.

"How's your knee doing son?" Golly asked across to Jamie. The atmosphere seemed to have died down and was calmer now. Jamie felt he belonged more, like they had accepted him.

"It's fine, only a small bang, will ease up by the morning" Jamie replied moving it a bit. He liked Golly, there was something calming about him that made you feel at ease when speaking to him.

"If your sure" Golly replied

"Trust me, I'm a doctor" Jamie laughed, his laughter filled the room and a sudden rush of happiness flowed through him then stopped. All this hard work and he couldn't even make his father proud of him. Jamie thought it would be great to turn up on his father's doorstep and announce he was a doctor. That all his hard work would make his father proud and wish he had kept in contact with his mother.

"A Doctor? That's pretty good" Archie announced and Jamie smiled at him. No, thought Jamie. He would have an uncle who was just as proud.

"I worked hard for it, I wanted to help others after…" Jamie trailed off, he was unsure if he really wanted to go into another story so soon, one just as close to his heart as this one was.

"After what?" Lexie asked curious, seeing the pain hit Jamie's eyes once again.

"I need to talk to my mother, she needs to know now" Jamie changed the subject.

"Do you want me to ring her? I could explain things a lot better" Archie offered. Jamie nodded in reply. "I think that might be best thanks, her numbers here" Jamie replied taking out the card he was originally planning to give to his father. Archie took the card and gave a reassuring smile.

"Do you want something to drink or eat?" Lexie asked

"That would be great thanks Mrs.Macdonald" Jamie replied

"Hey none of that, just call me Lexie" Lexie replied, she gave that smile again, the one that reminded Jamie of his mother, the calming smile that showed no fears.

"Come with me then, I'll take you to the kitchen while Arch rings your mum. Will do you want something as well?" Lexie asked

"Oh yes please, but if I could use the toilet first please" Will replied

"I'll show you where it is" Molly offered as Jamie got up and limped along side Lexie.

Lexie and Jamie walked down to the kitchen.

"Your home is lovely" Jamie commented

"Your home aswell remember" Lexie answered as Jamie's mind wondered on the thought. "Sit yourself down and I'll be back in a minute"

Jamie sat down at the oak table and studied the surroundings. The place looked so old, yet homely at the same time. He could hear the sounds of giggling as Lexie came back into the kitchen holding the hands of the two girls again.

"Ellie, Kyla I'd like you to meet your cousin Jamie" Lexie ushered the twins infront of her next to the table.

"Hello" Ellie spoke quietly as she smiled at Jamie. He smiled back at her and she went shy.

"Wow, You two sure look like your mum don't you?" Jamie laughed as Ellie and Kyla both looked up at Lexie then laughed.

"Sit down girls and I'll get you all something to eat" Lexie instructed as Ellie and Kyla helped themselves up onto the bench opposite Jamie.

"What have you two done today then?" Jamie asked making conversation with his cousins.

"We were playing with our bikes" Ellie replied

"Wow that sounds like fun, you'll have to show me how you ride them some time" Jamie answered, in love with his two little cousins already.

"Are you staying here?" Ellie asked curiously

Jamie looked up to Lexie who turned round. "Jamie's going to stay for a little while Ellie" Lexie replied smiling across to Jamie. "Auntie Lizzie is coming to visit us tomorrow as well"

"Is Martha going to come with her?" Ellie asked

"Not this time pet, shes going to stay with Lizzie's friend Katrina" Lexie answered

"Oh I wanted to play with Martha" Ellie wined

"Who's Martha?" Jamie asked

"Martha is our cousin, like you" Ellie answered

"Are you going to play with us?" Kyla piped up

"I'll play with you if you want me too" Jamie replied as he saw the shy girl smile and nod.

"You're good with children" Lexie pointed out

"Yeah, well I…I've trained to be a children's doctor" Jamie replied

"That's great, I'd have loved to be a nurse or a midwife, I wish I had stayed on at school" Lexie answered

"I reckon you would be a good nurse, did you leave school when you were 16 then?" Jamie asked

"No, 15, but I had no choice really" Lexie replied as she produced sandwiches on the table.

"Oh Yummy" Jamie replied as Ellie and Kyla laughed.

Archie typed the phone number into the telephone. His heart was pumping fast and he was nervous like anything. He had never been so scared about making a phone call before. The phone rang out a couple of times before a sweet sounding voice answered the other end.

"Hello"

"Victoria Murdock?"

"Speaking"

"Hi Victoria, its Archie Macdonald here"

There was a long silence on the phone and Archie heard the woman at the other end take a deep breath.

"Hello Mr.Macdonald how can I help you?"

"Do you know who I am?"

"I might be able to take a lucky guess"

"I'm Jamie's younger brother"

"I thought as much"

Victoria didn't know what was coming over her. All these years she had been waiting for some contact from the Macdonald family. Admittedly she didn't think it would be from Jamie's brother, but she had dreamed of such a phone call for years that she didn't think she would react like this. She felt angry and she didn't know why. She had loved Jamie, still did somewhere in her heart. When her son had told her he was going to search for his father she expected such a phone call, but this had caught her off guard.

"Your son Jamie is here"

"Yes I know I gave him the address"

"Victoria, I suggest you might want to take a visit here yourself"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"I thought…"

"Its been years Mr.Macdonald, I'm over Jamie and I don't wish to see him now. I'm fine if my son still wants to know him after all these years but I do not wish to have anything to do with him now."

"I'm afraid you won't be able to see him anyway. Victoria I'm deeply sorry for what you went through before, but I want you to know my brother was not ignoring you and from what your son told me he very much loved you although he never told us"

"Properly scared you wouldn't approve of me. What do you mean I wont be able to see him? Is he away or something at the moment?"

"Victoria, Jamie died in June 1985, he never made it to Oxford University."

There was a gasp on the other end of the phone and tears overtook Victoria's feelings. After a long silence she spoke again.

"He died?"

"Victoria, I really think you should come here, I can explain better and you can be with your son"

"Why did he die?"

This time Archie paused, he hated telling his story yet he needed too.

"Jamie and I were out on the loch in a boat one day. I was messing about and the boat overturned. We had the family dog with us and so when I got back into the boat Jamie went to help her. They both disappeared under and I never saw my brother again until the divers pulled his body from the water"

Sobs of crying came from the other end of the phone.

"Victoria, we never knew, we didn't know anything about you, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"

"I'll be there tomorrow"

"Sorry?"

"I said I'll be there tomorrow, bye"

Victoria hung up on the other end of the phone. Archie put the phone down. So she was coming tomorrow.


	9. Part 9

**Family Values – Part 9**

Jamie stepped out into the distant sunshine at the back of the house. He limped down to the loch side and sat himself down carefully letting his legs dangle over the edge of the ledge. His eyes focused out on the shapes of the mountains, how the sun shone upon them and reflected down on the loch. He couldn't believe his father grew up here, it was beautiful, so much better than London. You could escape here, yet all the time he kept thinking how things could have been different. How his mother could have been here, had him here, and for him to grow up here.

"Jamie?" Archie approached his nephew.

Jamie turned round, he recognised Archie's voice now.

"Hi, I was just admiring the views" Jamie replied, Archie could see the hurt in his eyes still, he was trying to cope in his own way. Archie took a seat next to Jamie and a memory flashed through of him and Jamie here as boys.

"I bet you can't skip a stone more than 3 times across the loch" Archie piped up.

"What?" Jamie replied he had not expected that.

"I said I bet you can't skip a stone more than 3 times across the loch" Archie repeated standing up and handing Jamie a flat stone.

"Ok your on" Jamie answered giving a grin as he shifted himself up and limped over to the loch side.

"Ready Jay" Archie spoke out as they both got ready to throw

As Jamie let go of his stone Archie watched it as it skipped four times across the water, just as his brother had beat him every time.

"You didn't throw" Jamie asked in surprise

"You did it, just like Jamie" Archies blank expression read out to his nephew.

Archie sat back down on the ledge.

"What was my father like?" Jamie asked as Archie took a deep breath. He knew he was going to ask. Archie could go on forever about his brother and what he was like, and he wanted too. He wanted to tell his brothers son all about his father.

"Jamie…your father, was always happy or so it seemed. He did well in school and always made my parents proud. He liked to play the guitar and was good at cricket. He would always have time for me whenever he was home and we would play a game of football or go on adventures in the woods. He was very competitive and usually always won…and we would sit out here in the afternoon and Jamie would always say – I bet you can't skip a stone more than 3 times over the loch"

There was silence between the two as Jamie took in what Archie had said, his mother had told him most of it and bought him up to be just like his father. Jamie wasn't going to ask more, he could see Archie needed time.

"I never did beat him" Archie suddenly laughed out then stopped and looked down and then back out to the loch.

"Maybe you never had the right stone" Jamie replied and Archie nodded and smiled "Maybe"

"I know how he died Archie, and I don't blame you ok" Jamie answered. Archie turned to him shocked. "Lexie told me, don't worry you shouldn't feel guilty it can happen to anyone, I know"

The words went over in Archies mind…something about what Jamie had just said sounded like it had more meaning to it but Archie couldn't work it out.

"So what's Lizzie like?" Jamie asked changing the subject

"A nightmare" Archie laughed

"Aren't most woman" Jamie replied laughing with his uncle

"Oi, we certainly are not its you men that are the problem" Jess's voice came from behind the two men.

"Sorry" Jamie replied studying the girl. Her blonde hair was scrapped back roughly in a ponytail and the bits that strayed down the sides of her face blew in the wind as her blue eyes shone in the sunlight as she laughed her smile was beautiful.

Jess studied the boy looking back at her, he looked familiar as she looked from Archie to the boy there was defiantly some resemblance.

"Are you two related?" Jess asked laughing

"He's my nephew" Archie replied seeing this was going to lead to some explaining.

"When did Paul have another kid?" Jess laughed shocked.

"Oh bugger Paul" Archie answered jumping up. "I totally forgot about him, I was supposed to meet him today, then you..." Archie turned to Jamie "I was side-tracked, ah look I have to go sorry Jamie, Jess I'll see you later bye" Archie shouted as he ran off up to the house.

"Who are you?" Jess asked confused

"Who's Paul?" Jamie asked

"Hey I asked first" Jess replied sitting down next to Jamie.

"Jamie Murdock, lost son of Jamie Macdonald" Jamie introduced himself.

"Archie's brother?" Jess answered shocked as she shook his hand.

"Yeah…so who's Paul?" Jamie asked again.

"He's your uncle…well kind of" Jess answered, awkward she thought.

"Kind of? Whats that supposed to mean?" Jamie replied confused himself.

"Paul is your dads half brother…" Jess laughed

"Okay…this family gets more complicated as I speak" Jamie laughed.

"That's the Macdonald's for ya" Jess answered giving him a smile. "Nice to meet you anyway Jamie, I'm Jess, Golly's daughter"

"Nice to meet you too Jess" Jamie replied giving her a smile back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Archie rushed in the house, Lexie met him at the door.

"Paul's not happy with you" Lexie spoke concerned

"I know, I know" Archie answered rushing past his wife.

Isobel walked through the door with Livia.

"Hi Archie" Isobel answered

"Hey Isobel sorry Gotta rush" Archie replied as he rushed past her

"Whats going on?" Isobel asked her sister in law. Lexie sighed.

"Its been an emotional day, you know Arch's brother Jamie…his son turned up" Lexie replied

"His son?" Isobel answered shocked as she placed Livia down at their feet as she toddled over to the dollhouse in the corner of the library.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paul paced up and down the billiard room waiting for his brother to arrive. Archie ran through the door to meet Paul's gaze.

"Thanks for turning up today" Paul answered Sarcastically.

"Paul I'm sorry I completely forgot about today, something came up" Archie replied trying to control his anger.

"Something more important I expect" Paul muttered

"Yes actually my dead brothers son turned up in our garden!" Archie shouted

Paul spun round "What?"

"My Brother Jamie's son turned up in our garden looking for him only to discover he died and we knew nothing about him" Archie replied trying to calm down.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Paul answered, annoyed now more than any thing

"I didn't think…I…" Archie stuttered

"Because I'm not really part of Jamie's life, never was?" Paul answered for him

"No…I just" Archie couldn't explain himself, Paul had said it all. Archie didn't think of contacting him because Paul wasn't part of Jamie's life.

"I bet Lizzie's been told though hasn't she?" Paul argued

"Well yes but…" Archie was stuck for words.

"Point taken, I'll see you later" Paul stormed out of the room.

"Paul, come back" Archie shouted after him.

"Isobel we're going" Paul spoke to his wife in an angered tone as he came into the library and scooped up his daughter.

"Hey hang on" Isobel argued back "Whats the rush?"

"We know when we're not wanted" Paul finished as Isobel looked worriedly to Lexie and followed her husband and daughter out of the room.

"Paul" Lexie spoke but he ignored her, she took a deep breath and turned to Archie "What did you say to him?" Lexie asked in an angered tone

"Nothing he said it all himself" Archie replied truthfully.

Paul stomped out of the house with Isobel chasing after him. He strapped Livia in the back of the 4 x 4 and Isobel got in the passenger seat. Jamie walked round the side of the house and noticed the car. Paul looked at the boy, then got in the driver's seat and drove away.


End file.
